


yellow & orange (you’re shivering)

by SightlessHue



Series: the adventures of webfeet and her sunshine [2]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HP AU, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, It just happened, adorable yena, but she’s bad ass now, happy birthday yena, sick!yena, tbh idk what happened to yuri, yuri and yujin are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SightlessHue/pseuds/SightlessHue
Summary: “yellow and orange, they’re both kinda warm right?”“guess they are, but you’re shivering.”or sick!yena ,, yuri and yujin sneak in to visit her





	yellow & orange (you’re shivering)

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t have much plot but oh well...  
hogwarts starts at age 12 and they’re all in fifth year
> 
> yuri became this huge bad ass and idk i couldn’t stop it,, it just hAPPENED
> 
> have fun reading and happy birthday to my favourite webfeet !!

it’s fall and the leaves are falling, faster than before and light and they’re just drifting. yena peers out the window, her hands on some hot chocolate, staring out the window in a daze. 

yujin had gone out the common room five minutes ago and yuri was studying somewhere in the library, minjoo was somewhere with chaewon and everyone was busy.

yena sighed and sipped more of her drink. she’d snuck some hot chocolate packets from home last summer, for this purpose exactly.

and she was getting kind of bored without anyone to talk to, she’s used to being loud and stuck in animated conversations that the only time it was silent was at night, when the moon was at its peak and soft snoring filled the room.

she propped her head up on the table, which was freezing actually, and continued staring. there were a few first and second years in the room, third years were out for a hogsmeade trip, fourth years as well. fifth years — cue yena — were mostly studying, but yena couldn’t really care much for it.

not in this freezing weather where she just wanted to flop onto the table and sleep.

and then from behind her she heard a trail of conversation.

“did you hear? about like, i don’t know? twenty students are in the hospital wing, because some flu is spreading around.” a firs— no, second year was telling his friend. “heard it affected muggleborns more, there’s about one pure-blood in there, and they say she’s got the worst condition but dunno, spreads more in muggleborns.”

“do you think it’s anything dangerous?” another one of the piped up, her voice shaking and anxious. “maybe it’s dark magic, there hasn’t been any wizarding flu spreading around for about a century or two.”

“how do you know?” the boy sniggered. “reading history books again, hae?”

“no,” the girl muttered stiffly. “maybe...”

yena tuned out of their conversation, interesting, a flu. weren’t flus something that affected muggles only? maybe that’s why muggleborns had it worse.

it’s fine, yuri wasn’t a muggleborn. yujin was pure-blood and chaewon was pure-blood, too.

they’re fine. yena thinks. no, yena hopes.

she doesn’t want any of her friends down with sickness, especially with their owls coming up. 

yena sighed again and drank the last bits of her hot chocolate, allowing the taste to melt on her tongue. she doesn’t notice it when her eyelids are slowly closing, and then she’s drifted off to sleep.

-

“aw that’s adorable,” yena cooed as yuri showed her a sketch of a dog she’d seen outside.

yena had fallen asleep on the table, her head on the cold table and she had a slight headache at the moment, but she felt quite fine.

(there’s a flu going around, yena. use your brain!!)

(oh wait sorry, you have a headache)

“it’s not! its supposed to be a big, scary dog.” yuri pouted.

“no, not the drawing, i meant you.” yena giggled and tweaked yuri’s nose. the latter went cross eyed as she watched yena’s hand and then scowled weakly at the girl afterwards.

“i’m not,” yuri muttered weakly.

“oh you are, though, wan’ me to tell the whole world just what a tiny wittle pygmy puff you are?” yena giggled and then scrambled up onto the table, ignoring the ‘what the fuck, choi yena?’ thrown at her.

yena inhaled sharply, just about ready to shout to the common room when cold air hit her nose and a sneeze tickled its way up her throat.

she threw her head back and sneezed — hard. yena tumbled backwards, falling off the table and only landed softly because of the cushioning charm yuri had wandlessly pulled off.

“yena!” yuri whispered in a panicked voice. the other students in the common room were looking on in worry but yuri tuned all of them out — they were none of her concern at the moment.

yuri pulled out her wand and casted a charm before floating yena all the way to the hospital wing.

she pushed open the door and there was a loud buzz from inside — sneezing, sniffling, coughing, and nasally voices.

what was going on?

“ms jo, would you kindly put yena on the bed over there?” the hospital witch told her, barely looking up from her paper work.

there had been too many flu cases recently and she was having trouble documenting and finding a quick cure to it all.

yuri followed the witch’s instructions and put yena on the bed, standing over her in concern.

“i’m sorry, but i have to ask you to leave.” the witch told her as she walked up to yena’s bed. “the flu’s too contagious for you to be around here.”

“but-“

“no buts, young lady, out!” the witch said sternly, not backing down even when yuri whipped out her puppy eyes that worked on everyone.

(almost everyone)

yuri huffed and cast one long look at yena before she walked out, deciding that she would grab something from the kitchens — dinner was long over by now — and then tell yujin about yena’s sickness.

the girl would probably have an eccentric idea on how to battle all of this.

(and she was completely right)

“why don’t we just cast disillusionment charms and sneak in there?” yujin asked yuri simply once they were in their dorm. 

minjoo was sitting on her bed, flipping through her transfiguration textbook, unwilling to get into whatever scheme both of them were into.

(you’d think having a slytherin girlfriend would make her more sneaky but nope)

“yujin, we’re fifth years, we don’t know how to cast those charms.” yuri deadpanned and yujin rolled her eyes.

“where’s all that hufflepuff optimism?” yujin asked her lightly.

“lost it all when i met you,” yuri drawled.

“why, thank you, never knew i made such a huge impact on your life.” yujin mock bowed which looked a little awkward since they were both sitting down on the floor.

“anyway,” yujin cleared her throat and she had that maniac glint in her eyes now. yuri wondered why she didn’t get sent to gryffindor. “when you get into as much trouble as yena and i, you start learning how to be out of sight.”

“cease the dramatics and get to the point already, will you?” yuri threatened, tapping her wand against her palm.

“ugh, let me live, will you?” yujin rolled her eyes. “i know how to cast the charm.”

“that’s great yujin! see how fast we can get shit done without you and your dramatics?” yuri rolled her eyes. 

“but that’s so boring,” yujin pouted.

“also efficient,” yuri added. “anyway, we’ll visit her tomorrow, she needs rest now.”

“and you’re not going to sneak in to cuddle with her?” yujin raised her eyebrows. “thought you did that every night.”

“nah, we only do that every wednesday and friday.” yuri corrected her before she paused. “wait-“

“hah! knew it, you’re not the big tough tsundere that you love to act like!” yujin stuck her tongue out at her.

yuri grumbled under her breath about how cuddling was ‘obligatory couple bed-sharing couple things’ before excusing herself to go to the bathroom to wash up before she went to sleep.

(yuri, it’s just cuddling)

-

“what makes you so sure madam pomfrey is going to allow thy,” yujin gestures to herself. “an’ thou to enter the chambers of such a highly contagious area ™️ if she didn’t allow you in there yesterday?”

“it doesn’t hurt to try, does it?” yuri quipped back. it was a saturday, so at least they didn’t have classes that day. they had decided to ask madam pomfrey politely if they could enter in first, and if that failed, they just poof themselves and enter anyway.

“also, you need to teach me that charm.” yuri added after a moment of thought. a disillusionment charm would be really helpful.

“i thought you were supposed to be some goody-two-shoes,” yujin squinted at her, waving her wand suspiciously around yuri’s head. the latter only rolled her eyes and batted the wand away.

“please, i read books under the blanket with a torchlight when i was supposed to be sleeping. i was a rebel.” yuri grinned crookedly to the girl.

“only you would find that rebellious,” yujin rolled her eyes. “stupid hufflepuff hardworking traits.”

“aw, yujin, we all know you’re secretly hard working, you know, studying after everyone’s gone to sleep? you were sorted into hufflepuff after all.” yuri teased. “besides, i battled a fucking troll in second year — i’m a fucking renegade, don’t mess with me.”

yujin’s eyes widened, completely ignoring the comment made before. “that was you?”

“uh, duh? the troll was going after little minnie and i couldn’t leave her alone.” yuri rolled her eyes. “we all knew a second year did that, and no one in our year is actually bad ass enough for that shit.”

“except me,” yuri added as an afterthought.

“i’m.. so confused?” yujin blinked. “it’s like you’re a completely different person from ‘the girl who’s in the same dorm as me’.”

“that’s what you called me in your head?” yuri asked incredulously. “sorry to burst your bubble but i actually have a personality.”

“i knew, i just didn’t think i’d be this...”

“eh, we’ve been closer friends for like, a year, and you’re only figuring this out now?” yuri shook her head in disappointment. “you’re so slow.”

“hey!” yujin shouted before yuri nudged her to keep silent.

“hospital wing,” she whispered.

“so? everyone’s sneezing loudly anyway.” yujin shrugged. 

“see, this is why i doubt we’d be able to get in.” yuri sighed in exasperation.

“oh, and you’ll be able to.” yujin rolled her eyes before she paused. “actually that’s plausible, considering you are, jo ‘i reach classes five minutes early’ yuri.”

“oh shut up,” yuri sighed before pushing open the door to the hospital wing.

it was relatively more quiet than yesterday, but then again, there was loud coughing and rough sneezing.

“madam pomfrey?” yuri called out in her best sweetest voice.

“nope, out! out! i will not stand for more students getting this wretched illness.” the mediwitch shouted quickly, appearing at the doorway quickly and ushering both of them out. “come here one more time and you’ll hear from your head of house.”

“but-“ yuri tried to argue but the door was closed quickly in her face and she sighed.

“plan b?” yujin asked. “even though this was kinda our plan all along.”

“yeah, yeah.” yuri rolled her eyes and yujin grinned, pointing her wand at yuri and casting the charm.

“thanks,” yuri breathed. “did it work?”

“can you see me?” yujin asked in an offended tone.

“no,” yuri sighed. 

“great,” yujin drawled before pushing the door ajar and sliding in quickly. yuri followed suite, although she wasn’t quite as graceful.

THONK! yuri winced as something fell from the wooden shelf by her side. she slipped in and shut the door quickly though, when madam pomfrey came around again.

“why, sick children and their accidental magic.” she sighed and picked up a book that had fallen off. yuri sighed in relief. when madam pomfrey walked off however, a hand gripped her elbow and she only just managed to stop the shriek that was close to escaping her mouth.

“what the fuck, yujin?” yuri hissed.

“what? you were going to stand there and just sigh in relief all day? sorry babe, but you have a sad and snotty girlfriend to visit.” yujin rolled her eyes, yuri could tell without being able to see her because she could just hear it. yuri huffed under her breath before she realised something.

“how can you see where i am?” yuri squinted her eyes suspiciously at the hand holding her elbow.

she was pretty sure she felt yujin’s eye rolling again.

“i cast the charm, so i choose who can see you and who can’t.” she said simply and they finally stopped in front of a ward that had a ton of sneezing coming from.

they didn’t have to risk suspicion by raising the curtains, because madam pomfrey had come bustling over anyway, doing the job for them.

“yena, how are you feeling, dear?” she asked softly, despite yena continuously sneezing into her hand.

“‘m fibe,” she said in a nasally voice but waved off madam pomfrey’s question. “but i’b bored.”

“i know, sweetie, you’ve been complaining for an hour now.” madam pomfrey said, her voice slightly impatient but there was still some sort of fondness in it.

see, the teachers in hogwarts loved pretending they were always irritated with yena and yujin, but honestly, they were all just really taken by the both of them and their fondness levels were over the charts.

(did that even make sense? whatever, they’re just really fond of them)

“ugh, why cab’t yuri and yujin bisit?” yena whined.

“just another day, you’re recovering quite quickly.” she said, patting yena’s head in an attempt to comfort her. “and for now, you’ll stay here and rest.

“but why dob’t they get to bisit? you bisit the whole hosbital wing but you don’t get sick, there’s a charb isb’t there?” yena pauses and sneezed, covering her mouth with her hands. “why cab’t you put that on theb?”

“oh but i cant risk my charm backfiring can i?” she sighed. “i’m sorry yena but one more day, okay? i don’t intend to keep you longer than that.”

“okay,” yena said in her nasally voice and she leaned back onto her pillows again as madam pomfrey served her breakfast and put a few potions on her tray. and then, she left to do the same with the other patients.

“yena,” yujin whispered.

“ugh, i knew you would cobe!” yena squeaked excitedly.

“hush!” yuri scolded her but she let a smile grace her lips anyway.

a sick yena was still adorable.

yujin took out her wand and cast a silencing charm on their ward. “done.”

“won’t she get suspicious when she stops hearing the loud sneezing?” yuri asked, referring to madam pomfrey.

“oh, if that happens, we can say that yena cast it so that she wouldn’t disturb any of the other patients.” yujin said, going to sit at the end of yena’s bed.

“do you always have such a good cover story?” yuri asked, frowning. 

“oh we do,” yena giggled before gasping and coughing. yuri rushes to her side and immediately started running her hand down yena’s back. “thabks.”

“‘s fine, webs.” yuri reaches up and combed through strands of yena’s hair.

“but as i was saying,” yena sniffled. “i cobe ub wib most of the cober stories.”

“no wonder you get into detention so much,” yuri snorted. 

“hey, detention is fun sometimes.” yujin grinned. “it’s actually one of the reasons why we cause so much trouble — well, the main reason is because pranking is fun but detention isn’t so far behind either.”

“detention? fun?” yuri frowned and raised her eyebrows.

“yeb,” yena grinned. “we’be sorted out detebtiob cards bebore.”

“ohhh the detention card sorting was real fun,” yujin nodded enthusiastically. “we aren’t the biggest trouble makers hogwarts has ever seen — sadly.”

“most ob the others were grybbindors,” yena grinned. 

“of course,” yuri rolled her eyes. “i’m surprised how both of you didn’t end up in there.”

“because i’m apparently hardworking and loyal, also, i was a hatstall.” yujin pointed out, looking too happy with herself.

“i know, i was there.” yuri rolled her eyes.

“i wab thirty seconds to a hatstall,” yena pouted. “so close.”

“i know, sweetheart.” yuri deadpanned. “tragic, really.”

“oh, hush yuri.” yujin rolled her eyes.

“anyway, i have to go soon, i told wons i’d meet her in the library around now.” yujin said.

“have fub,” yena told the girl. “try flirting this tibe.”

“yena, i know you’re sick but me and wons are already dating.” yujin told yena in a sickly sweet voice. 

“oh right,” yena sighed. “i forget sobetibes that yuri and i aren’t the only couble in hogwarts.”

“you don’t even pda,” yujin pointed out. “and yuri’s a huge tsundere.”

“‘m not!” 

“you are subshibe, just admit that you are.” yena grinned at her girlfriend (who she couldn’t see because of the charm but she could gauge where she was standing).

“ugh, i’ll leave you love birds to this.” yuri could almost picture yujin’s annoyed scrunched up face.

“also, yuri, no matter how charming i am.” yuri could just hear the shit-eating grin behind that statement. “your illusion will fall in about thirty minutes, so have fun with the duck.”

“thabks, yubings.” yena sniffled.

“no problem, beaky.” yujin said and then yuri was pretty sure she waved because there was this ‘whoosh’ sound. “adios.”

and then the curtains flared, as if being opened by a really strong wind. except there were no winds here and madam pomfrey was bound to get suspicious.

damn yujin and her dramatics.

madam pomfrey entered minutes later, looking frazzled and confused. “what happened here?”

“oh, i sneezed.” yena rubbed her nose. 

“ahh,” she nodded, taking the lie easy. “thought you stood up for a second.”

“nah,” yena coughed. “couldbn’t if i tried.”

“so rest,” madam pomfrey rolled her eyes before pulling the curtains and exiting. 

“thank god for your good cover stories,” yuri exhaled.

“you’re just a horrible liar, sunshibe.” yena sniffled.

“yeah well at least now you know i’m always telling the truth,” yuri retorted before returning to comb through yena’s hair.

“i know,” yena grinned. “i’b bored and i cab’t see you.” she whined.

“oh it’s fine, you’ll see me tomorrow.” yuri rolled her eyes.

“but that’s so long and i’b so bored…” yena whined again, rubbing her eyes. 

“oh, hush up, you big baby, and drink your tea.” yuri said fondly, ruffling yena’s hair and lifting her tea cup to yena’s nose.

“it looks like it’s floating,” yena wrinkled her nose.

“quickly, my hand’s sore.” yuri whined, but honestly, yuri would hold the tea cup for a decade if yena (politely) asked. 

“nope,” yena grinned.

“i swear, trelawney told me i had a gift for the inner eye, if you don’t drink up, i will read your leaves and tell you about how your life is going to be a melodramatic tragic shakespeare play.”

“oh fine,” yena muttered. “only because i don’t like that divination bullshit.”

“yes yens,” yuri sighed exasperatedly and watched as yena drank her tea before putting it on the bedside table.

“yellow and orange, they’re both kinda warm right?” yena asked mindlessly, her words slurring together. there was probably some sort of potion in the tea.

“yeah they are, but you’re shivering.” yuri said as yena leaned on yuri (which looked weird too, because she couldn’t see yuri).

“you’re like my yellow and orange,” yena muttered into yuri’s stomach, her arms winding around yuri’s form. yuri chuckled.

“i’ll leave in fifteen minutes so go ahead and fall asleep,” yuri hummed. yena nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

it wasn’t that long before soft snores filled the ward. yuri tucked yena’s arms into the blanket and then kissed her forehead, musing how yena looked like a baby duck even when sleeping.

“night, webs.” she whispered before pulling the curtain open slightly and walking out.

-

“pomfrey said i could get out!” yena shouted ecstatically when yujin and yuri were (reluctantly) let into the hospital wing. 

(at least they didn’t have to use that charm again, it was kinda unnerving)

“that’s great, yens, but i’m pretty sure you woke up the whole hospital wing.” yujin nodded sadly and sighed as every glare was turned their way. “very grumpy, sick, patients.”

“yes grumpy,” someone groaned from another ward. yuri quirked an amused eyebrow at her. it was a fourth year girl, friendly and loud, also a gryffindor.

“yena, i would appreciate if you kept your volume down.” madam pomfrey said when she came bustling over to yena’s word, looking at her disapprovingly. yena only mock saluted and grinned lazily.

“why does she get to go out but i have to stay here?” grumpy-girl asked again, her eyebrows furrowed. madam pomfrey sighed exasperatedly.

“because yena heals quickly,” madam pomfrey reasoned, gesturing at yena who beamed at her.

“and frankly, i’m afraid of what more she’ll do if i keep her longer than necessary.” she added after a moment of thought.

“i’m surprised you think so highly of me, doc!” yena beamed up at her.

“yena, you blew up my tea cup.” madam pomfrey sighed and looked wistful.

“i did? oh accidental magic, you said it was normal for someone who was sick!” yena protested, earning the glares of more of the patients.

“volume!” madam pomfrey hissed.

“sorry, doc.”

“but yes, it’s accidental magic, although, i wouldn’t want anything like that happening again.” madam pomfrey shuddered before she opened the wooden door and shooed all three of them out.

“well, that was fun.” yuri muttered just as yujin shouted. “you blew up a tea cup?!”

“i did,” yena grinned. “although it wasn’t really accidental, i was getting bored.”

“you didn’t even have a wand?” yujin asked, and as if proving her point, she pulled out yena’s wand from the back of her jean pocket.

“yep, wandless magic.” yena grinned and yuri gaped at her. “what do you think i do when i stay awake till midnight? i’m hardworking too, you know?”

“for the wrong reasons,” yuri drawled under her breath.

both girls ignored her.

“i thought you cuddled yuri?” yujin suggested weakly and yuri shot her a glare.

“nah, that’s only during wednesday and friday nights.” yena tutted. “honestly, get with the times.”

“i know,” yujin rolled her eyes. “yuri has already kindly told me.”

yena rounded on yuri and looked at her smugly. “i thought we weren’t calling it cuddling.”

“i don’t call it cuddling!” yuri squeaked. yujin rolled her eyes.

“while you do that cute couple thing, i’ll go off.” yujin said before slipping away.

“bye!” yena called loudly after her before she leaned against the stone wall of the hallway. “so, i thought we called it ‘obligatory bed sharing because apparently we’re a couple’?”

“it is!” yuri flushed. “i just call it cuddling in my head because it was shorter.”

“you’re really not the big tsundere you are,” yena sighed. “try harder if you’re trying to put up with the front.”

yuri sputtered.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m @yulqyen on twt so go follow me or talk to me idk i’m lonely hh
> 
> hope you liked it,, i didn’t know where i was going with this fic so maybe it came out odd


End file.
